Ukraineball
Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic |personality = Good |gender = Male |language = Ukrainian Russian |capital = Kiev |religion = Orthodox Atheism Islam Judaism |friends = EUball USAball NATOball Belarusball Croatiaball Georgiaball Germanyball Turkeyball |enemies = Russiaball Polandball Crimeaball Novorossiyaball Franceball |likes = Salo, westernisation, revolutions, pigs, OUN, UPA |hates = Communists Lach Secessionists Judaism Islam Stalkers |founded = 1991 |intospace = No. Unless with Russiaball help |onlypredecessor = Ukrainian SSRball |nativename = Україномяч Ukrajinomiacz |notes = |bork = Salo, Salo|food = Salo|status = SMERT LACHAM! I MOSKALAM!|type = Bullied|affiliation = United Nations|predicon = Ukrainian SSR}} Ukraineball is a countryball in Eastern Europe with wonderful culture, people, landscapes and food! Modern history of Ukraine Ukraine escaped from the Soviet Union on the date of 24 August 1991. Since then, Ukraine had two revolutions. One in 2004, the Orange Revolution, and the (Euro) Maidan one in 2014. Oh, and, she won Eurovision 2016. SLAVA UKRAINIE! NA POHIBEL MASKALOM I LACHOM! '''(meaning: "GLORY TO UKRAINE! DOWN WITH THE RUSSKIES AND POLAKS!")! Relationships * Russiaball - '''PUTINHUINO REMOVE VODKA DRINKING COMMIE! SLAVA UKRAINE SMIERT VOROGAM! UKRAINE STRONK! NATO AND EU STRONK! HTO NE SKACHE TOT MOSKAL'! SMERT LACHAM I MOSKALAM! * Soviet Unionball - Russiaball is his reincarnation and father. * Belarusball - Belarus is Ukraine's brother. They both been together in the: Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball, Second Polish Republicball, Russian Empireball and in the Soviet Unionball. (WHY YOU WITH BIG MEAN ROSIJA, BILORUŚ? WHY NOT WITH STRONK EU AND NATO? THEY HAVE MONEY!) * Polandball - REMOVE LACH, PEREMYSHL IS UKRAINIAN, KHOLM IS UKRAINIAN, LUBLIN IS UKRAINIAN, 1943 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE, SMERT LACHAM I MOSKALAM! WORST MOTHER EVER * Crimeaball - Evil yet totally hot traitor. * Novorossiyaball - Another evil traitor. * Franceball - Yet another traitor. She visited Crimeaball because she thinks the sanctions aren't work. THE SANCTIONS ACTUALY WORK! TODAY ROSIJA'S ECONOMICY IS IN A VERY DEEP SHIT!!! * Canadaball - Together with Poland it recognized Ukraine as an independent state. * USAball - Gib weapons plox. * NATOball - Gib troops plox. * EUball - Gib monies plox. EUball wants me to join him. * UNball - Sanction Rosija plox.You is lazy * Lithuaniaball - Yuo are best friendings, forever. Gallery Ukraine card.png Reddit icisimousa SuperUNman.png Everyone Invades UkrainePT1.png Everyone Invades UkrainePT2.png Time Travel.png|I luv that ending Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg 1167685_1480160162200939_6656031696146531947_o.jpg Tumblr na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1 1280.png 04yV0zc.png About Vladivostok.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg|Sri Lanka won't help Ukraine 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Forgiveness.jpg Ukraine and Romania.png Rusyn's question.png 10636082_367118116778361_5734779760179915099_n.png CTG40mJ.png QOKfx6X.png RzTDWbi.png.png CQlB0fk.png Europe and East Asia.png ModernPolishHistory.png Food.png Z1tvf5E.png auQ84PZ.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg KDj7zER.png 60hfhy5.png Vo0XLbD.png 'uZqPbcY.png 1yUy0Ii.png polskaukrainya.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png QXODtgk.png 'zjzOdW0.png ZtlikzY.png Sele_Polandball.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 5igvpK4.png 1vt3Nw1.png BqtqFFB.png nwVpOxE.png Poland-Ukraine.png Goose.png UClmoX5.png ERcFRmc.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png 10. Cheap Labour.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png See also *Facebook page cs:Ukrajinaball es:Ucraniaball fr:Ukraineballe pl:Ukraineball ru:Украина Category:Modern Countryball Category:Europe Category:Neutral Category:Russian Haters Category:Countryballs Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Slavic Category:Pierogi Category:Orhodox Category:Ukraine Category:Vodka remover Category:Europoor Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Black sea Category:Vikings Category:Communist Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Cyrillic Removers Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Crybaby Category:Cry baby Category:Cry babies Category:Crybabies Category:European Union Category:NATO Category:NATOball Category:Burger Category:Capitalism Category:America Category:Democracy lover Category:Democracy Category:Blue Yellow Category:Homosex Removers Category:Former Soviet Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Anti Communism Category:Vodka haters Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Ukranian Speaking Countryball Category:Remove Vodka Category:Crimeaball Category:Homosex remover Category:Commie Removers